Pretty Girl
by Chasingyesterday
Summary: Girl!Szayel, which makes it AU! Song by Sugarcult. He used her. He lied to her. So why? Why does she still love him?


Pretty Girl

Girl!Szayel, which make it AU! Song by Sugarcult. He used her. He lied to her. So why? Why does she still love him?

Used. She felt used.

_Pretty girl is suffering_

_while he confesses everything_

He was such a liar, whispering into her ear, his lies of affection.

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_what his intentions were about_

He just wanted her for the sex. It was obvious. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Szayel locked herself in her room, gentle tears dripped onto the floor.

_And that's what you get for_

_falling again_

She comforted herself with her thoughts of malice towards the being who had caused her so much grief. But deep down, Szayel knew she couldn't kill him. Even if she could. She, despite it all, loved him.

_You can never get 'em_

_outta your head_

Images. Them kissing, them holding hands, making love, they swam to the surface of her mind. She couldn't think about anything else. Only him.

_And that's what you get for_

_falling again_

_You can never get 'em_

_outta your head_

A feeling of immense desolation overwhelmed the petite arrancar. The feeling she possessed, was one-sided love. Nothing in the world had ever hurt her this much.

_It's the way_

_that he makes you feel_

_He made me . . . happy._

_It's the way_

_that he kisses you_

_His kisses were tender, they were demanding, they were . . . perfect._

_It's the way_

_that he makes you fall in_

_love_

_I love him. And I loved feeling that I was . . . special. That I was wanted. But it was a lie._

_She's beautiful as usual_

_with bruises on her ego and_

Used. She felt so stupid. Why couldn't she tell she was being used?

_her killer instinct tells her to_

_be aware of evil men_

Never again, she silently vowed, even though she really only wanted to be loved. For real.

_And that's what you get for_

_falling again_

It could be her fault.

_You can never get 'em_

_outta your head_

She had to stop thinking about him.

_And that's what you get for_

_falling again_

Images, images of his face surfaced in her memories.

_You can never get 'em_

_outta your head_

She really couldn't get him out of her head.

_It's the way_

_that he makes you feel_

Numb, the pink haired woman felt numb.

_It's the way_

_that he kisses you_

Her fingertips brushed over her lips. No more kisses, Szayel lost all awareness of the world around her.

_It's the way_

_that he makes you fall in_

_love_

Heartbroken was a term, just a figure of speech.

_It's the way_

_that he makes you feel_

Szayel had scoffed at those who claimed they were heartbroken: "_If your heart was really broken, you'd be dead so shut up!"_

_It's the way_

_that he kisses you_

But this feeling in her chest. It hurt . . . so bad. Why couldn't it just stop?

_It's the way_

_that he makes you fall in_

_love_

Heartbroken, numb, desolation, used, hatred, sadness, joy. Emotions.

_Love_

Szayel hated being love. It hurt so much.

_Pretty girl_

Suffering alone in her room.

_Pretty girl_

Crying softly, knees curled up to her chest.

_Pretty girl is suffering_

_while he confesses everything_

_"I never loved you idiot. You never loved me. How can anyone love me? How can anyone love you?"_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_you can never get 'em_

_outta of your head_

His voice, his face, his touch, his warmth- Szayel felt it all, all within her head.

_It's the way_

_that he makes you cry_

She wouldn't be crying if it weren't for him.

_It's the way_

_that he's in your mind_

She wouldn't have seen these tormenting memories if it weren't for him

_It's the way_

_that he makes you fall in_

_love_

She wouldn't have been heartbroken if it weren't for him

_It's the way_

_that he makes you feel_

"Why?" Szayel pleaded softly, speaking to nothing but air.

_It's the way_

_that he kisses you_

"After it's over . . . After you made it clear you don't love me . . ."

_It's the way_

_that he makes you fall in_

_love_

"Why Nnoitra? Why do I still love you?"

_Love_


End file.
